Earplugs or other means of hearing protection are oftentimes required for the same tasks that safety goggles or glasses are required. As such, some individuals use safety goggles and separate earplugs, and some individuals do not bother with ear or eye protection. The present invention features a safety eyewear device that features hearing protection. The device of the present invention helps provide users with a convenient means of accessing both eye and ear protection at the same time.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.